An Impossible Situation
by nortonamoSHOCK
Summary: Short and cute summary: Kaoru wakes up one morning as a girl. OH SNAP. HikaruxKaoru woot woot


**nortonamoSHOCK Here with a slightly smutty, fluffy and cute, HikaruxKaoru one-shot!**

**I wrote for mah frand Amber~ hope she doesn't think I'm weird after reading this **

**I gotta make it not bad kukuku~**

**Enjoi all!  
**

**

* * *

**

Kaoru blinked his eyes open and slowly stretched. "Yawww~" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. He kicked his feet out of his bed and hurried to his bathroom to relieve himself. He opened up the white bathroom door and stalked in. He yawned again and scratched his hair. "Eh...?" He ran his fingers through his hair. Being still half asleep, Kaoru couldn't process why it felt like his hair was ten times longer. Kaoru grabbed a chunk of his hair and slowly brushed his hair through, marking the end of the strands just below his shoulders. "What? Did Hikaru put a wig on me?"

Kaoru tugged at the abnormally long orange hair, but the the hair didn't budge. "Itai, itai," Kaoru gasped as he attempted to yank the "wig" off, but to no avail. The hair was his own. "What is this?!"

The panicking Kaoru ran to the mirror. His jaw dropped. A blood curdling scream escaped from his lips. The reflection in the mirror was so scary, so horrifying, so impossible. His usually short cut hair had grown down past his shoulders. His boyish features had transformed into those of a young girls. And on his chest were two plump, fleshy mountains. "AH! I'M A GIRL!"

Kaoru jerked up in his bed after hearing his brother's cries. He jumped out of bed and sprinted to the bathroom door. "I heard cried. Alright alright brother?" Hikaru called out as he opened up the bathroom door. The twin nearly fainted at seeing the sight before him. "K-Kaoru?"

Kaoru turned to his brother, eyes wide, mouth agape. "Ye-yes! It's still me Hikaru!" Kaoru screamed, his voice had gone up two octaves. "My voice! I sound like a girl!"

"I think it's because...you are a girl brother," Hikaru exclaimed, his eyes studying his twin up and down, noting the size of the new melons on Kaoru's chest.

* * *

"I can't be a girl! It is impossible! I was a boy yesterday-right?!" Kaoru cried out, desperate for an answer to his-her dilemma.

The always brainy Kyouya pushed his glasses up his nose and cleared his throat. "While highly unlikely, it is, in theory, possible," the vice president started to speak, only to be cut off by Tamaki's voice.

"Forget about that! Look at how hot he/she is! We should start calling you Kaori, Kaoru!" Tamaki slammed his fists on the table and gawked at Kaoru with half lidded eyes.

Kaoru sheepishly covered up his chest and shifted in his chair. He turned to Hikaru and stared at his brother with wide eyes. "What are we going to do? What if I'm like this forever?"

Hikaru, who couldn't keep his eyes of the new Kaoru, opened his mouth to speak. "Well," Hikaru started, only to be cut off by Kyouya.

"Before we do anything I think we should get Hikari-I mean Hikaru-some new clothes. Obviously she-he needs some-uh-more appropriate clothes," Kyouya explained, gesturing to Kaoru's bra-less chest.

"Right, right," Tamaki mumbled, biting his thumb as he stared at Kaoru's chest, "and Haruhi doesn't have a chest so it's not like Kaori can borrow a bra from her."

"As his brother I think I should be the one to bring him to buy new clothes. Maybe we should go to the store right now," Hikaru suggested. He scooted away from the table and stood up. "Let's go Kaoru," Hikaru said, holding out a hand to Kaoru. Kaoru took his brother's hand and followed him out of the room.

"It truly is strange, you some how turning into a girl," Hikaru said as they walked down the hallway inconspicuously. The last thing that they needed was someone seeing Kaoru in his new form. Hikaru looked at Kaoru and watched as his brother tucked his hair behind his ears elegantly and yawned cutely. Hikaru's tongue swept the bottom of his lip as he urged his body to push away the growing feelings he was experiencing towards his brother.

"What are we going to do Hikaru? Can I possibly be a girl forever?" Kaoru asked, staring at Hikaru with big, wide eyes. "I don't want to be a girl!"

Hikaru let go of his brother's hand and grabbed his shoulder, pulling the girlish boy into a big hug. "It's alright Kaoru, it'll be alright, I promise," Hikaru cooed softly, patting the silky smooth hair of his brother. "Now come on let's go buy you some new clothes, ne?"

* * *

"I don't know what size I would be..." Kaoru whispered softly to Hikaru as the two shifted through the bra stands.

"Well they are big, so get large," Hikaru said, shrugging. "Maybe get this one." Hikaru pulled out a bright pink bra and held it up to Kaoru.

"I guess I will try that one on," Kaoru said and took the bra from his brother's hands."Now I just need some girl clothes."

Hikaru followed behind Kaoru, staring at the new big butt on his twin. His eyes traveled from the girl's rear end and traced the curves of her hips until they reached her small shoulders. Hikaru stared at Kaoru's hair, his going crazy with how beautiful his brother was as a girl. He desperately wanted to make her his. But he knew it was wrong, he couldn't take advantage of the current problem his brother was going through. Hikaru sighed and shook his head. "I just cant," he whispered softly to himself.

"How about this one?" Kaoru asked, holding up a cute little flower print dress. He held it up to his body and wrapped it around himself to see if it fit. It did.

Kaoru smiled cheekily to himself, liking what he was doing. Kaoru had always liked playing dress up and acting a little girlish. He was often sunned upon for it, but now he'd be able to do it as much as he like; and it would be perfectly normal! Maybe, Kaoru thought, me being a girl wouldn't too bad!

Hikaru looked at Kaoru as he searched through the dresses, occasionally pulling a few out and modeling them. Hikaru could tell how much fun the other was having. A smile crept upon his face as he watched Kaoru. "Looks great, Kaoru," Hikaru replied softly. He frowned at the sexual thoughts going through his brain. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I can't, I just can't do that!"

"Come with me and help me put on these clothes brother!" Kaoru said in the feminine voice he had dawned during his transformation. Kaoru grabbed Hikaru's hand and dragged him into the nearest changing room.

"Kaoru maybe I should stand outside. It might look weird," Hikaru said through gritted teeth. He didn't care if it looked weird. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to control the raging hormones surging through his body when he saw his _sister_ undress.

"Oh it'll be fine! You're my brother!" The new bubbly Kaoru shrugged off the matter and started to pull off his shirt. Hikaru gasped and spun around, covering his eyes. He could hear Kaoru drop the shirt on the floor and slip out of his sweat pants. Hikaru's heart beat started to race. Just imagining seeing the new Kaoru in the flesh made him get hard.

"K-Kaoru I think you should put your clothes back on, now," Hikaru sternly suggested.

"Hikaru," Kaoru said softly. He took a step towards Hikaru and wrapped his girl hands around his waste. "I'm glad I'm a girl. Everything I couldn't do before, maybe I can now."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Hikaru stammered, refusing his body the pleasure of turning around and seeing Kaoru naked.

Kaoru forcefully spun Hikaru around and grabbed his hand. Hikaru flinched and looked away from the girl's body. "I can't. I just can't," Hikaru repeated softly to himself.

"You can," Kaoru whispered. He took his brother's hand and placed it softly against one of his breasts. Hikaru gasped sharply and his hand reflexively squeezed the mushy flesh. Kaoru moaned softly and forced Hikaru to grope harder. "I've always been hiding this brother, but I love you.

Hikaru shook his head and swallowed hard. A stirring sensation formed in his pants and surged up to his lips. His lips twitched and curled in as he began to voluntarily pleasure his female brother. Hikaru licked his lips and rolled his head back on his neck. "Ah-shit," he gasped. Kaoru noticed Hikaru's lips twitch some more. He took it in himself to make the first move. He got closer to Hikaru and pressed his lips roughly against his brothers.

Hikaru gasped at the feeling of Kaoru's soft lips kissing his. "Mmm," he moaned and kissed back. Hikaru removed his hands from Kaoru's chest and wrapped them around his back. Hikaru was surprised at how soft Karou's skin had become. It truly was the skin of a girl.

Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru and stared at the other with wide eyes. "I need you Hikaru. I need you now."

Hikaru nodded quickly and quickly pecked Kaoru on the lips before beginning to undress.

**more?**

* * *

**How yall like it? ^_____^**

**love~ nega wa non like this~**

**sorry..love like this is stuck in my head ㅋㅋㅋ~  
**


End file.
